


Sim-01: A Choque Love Story

by apinkventress



Category: Choque de Cultura, TV Quase
Genre: F/M, Her AU, alternative universe, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apinkventress/pseuds/apinkventress
Summary: Rogerinho encarou a caixa enquanto Renan falava. Realmente, ele era diferente dos outros modelos que ele havia visto antes. Na embalagem não havia desenho algum, apenas a inscrição SIM-01 em um dos lados, em letras finas.





	1. Presente

**Author's Note:**

> [CLIQUE para ver a capa da fanfic.](https://78.media.tumblr.com/0d3c7a7b2e55c91602a02c45ce4dbf3d/tumblr_p6xtq1hkKu1qby27zo1_1280.png)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Quero agradecer a minha irmã Beat pelo incentivo, apoio e capa maravilhosa e as @s @sesshyswest e @LivSkl pelo ship que eu não sabia que precisava tanto assim.
> 
>  
> 
> Dúvidas/reclamações/elogios: @pinkTARDIS

“Feliz aniversário, ô Rogerinho.”

 _“TU TÁ ME ACHANDO COM CARA DE OTÁRIO, RENAN?? QUE PORRA DE PRESENTE É ESSE??”_

“Calma, Rogerinho. ‘Ce entendeu errado. Eu-“

_“TÁ ME ACHANDO COM CARA DE UBER?? É ISSO?? EU TE CHAMO PRA MINHA CASA E VOCÊ VEM E ME CHAMA DE UBER??”_

Rogerinho segurava um pacote em suas mãos com raiva, prestes a jogá-lo na cabeça do amigo Renan. Dentro do embrulho florido e coberto com pedaços grossos de fita adesiva havia uma caixa de um GPS de última geração. 

“Deixa eu explicar. ‘Cê anda muito nervoso, ô Rogerinho. Tem que ver isso aí.” – O rapaz disse, com os olhos arregalados. “Foi o seguinte: eu fui na loja onde eu comprei o drone de Renanzinho pra tentar devolver. O menino foi parar no hospital pela terceira vez essa semana porque saiu voando pelo quintal, tentando imitar o Super-Homem. Amarrou uma toalha no pescoço e mordeu o drone. Agora tá lá, todo ralado. O dono da loja não queria devolver o dinheiro, mas disse pra pegar outro produto no lugar. O cara me sugeriu esse GPS. Como teu aniversário tava chegando, resolvi te dar de presente.”

“Renan, com tanta coisa pra me dar de presente, tu escolheu justo um GPS? Eu aceitaria na boa uns DVDs piratas, um controle novo pra minha TV, mas GPS?? Assim tu me ofende.”

“Não é qualquer GPS, ô Rogerinho. Esse aí é diferente. Ele não mostra só o caminho, ele faz de tudo. É tipo robô.”

Rogerinho encarou a caixa enquanto Renan falava. Realmente, ele era diferente dos outros modelos que ele havia visto antes. Na embalagem não havia desenho algum, apenas a inscrição **SIM-01** em um dos lados, em letras finas. Coisa de publicitário jovem.  
“Olha,” – disse, enquanto colocava o presente em algum canto de sua casa – “em consideração a todos esses anos de amizade, vou relevar o presente. Agora vamos voltar pro churrasco antes que eu mude de idéia.”

Os dois amigos voltaram para o quintal da casa de Rogerinho, onde os demais convidados aproveitavam os espetinhos com farofa e bebida gelada. E, por mais que o presente tenha chateado o aniversariante, tudo estaria bem novamente após dois ou três litrões de Itaipava.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Contato

Rogerinho estava em sua casa, assistindo ‘Busca Implacável’ pela 50ª vez enquanto degustava uma das garrafas de cerveja que ganhara de aniversário de seu primo. Festa que acontecera semanas atrás, porém ainda era possível encontrar resquícios da mesma em um canto ou outro da residência. Um desses resquícios era o presente de Renan, que ainda estava semi-embrulhado ao lado da televisão. 

Aproveitando o intervalo do filme, levantou-se e caminhou até a cozinha para apanhar outra garrafa. Na volta, encarou o pacote florido. Precisava resolver aquilo logo. Talvez repassar para outra pessoa ou esquecer em algum canto da cidade. Mas algo dentro dele dizia para dar uma chance ao aparelho.

\- Acho que a cerveja subiu rápido demais. – Disse para si mesmo, apanhando o pacote e levando-o para o sofá.  
Retirou o resto do papel de presente e encarou a embalagem. “SIM-01”, pensou. “Que nome horrível.”. Dentro da caixa havia um aparelho do tamanho de um smartphone, com uma tela que cobria dois terços da sua frente e três pequenos botões na lateral. Um deles deveria ligar o aparelho.

Rogerinho apertou o primeiro botão. Nada aconteceu. Apertou o segundo, nada. Pressionou com força o último botão e a tela acendeu. Uma mensagem surgiu instantes depois.

_**SELECT LANGUAGE**_

Rogerinho encostou na tela e uma lista com diversos idiomas apareceu. Alguns facilmente identificáveis, outros nem tanto. ‘Português – Brasil’ era um dos últimos. A tela ficou vazia novamente.

_**OLÁ.**_

O piloto encarou a saudação. O que deveria fazer em seguida? Não havia manual algum com o aparelho. Tocou algumas vezes na tela. Nada aconteceu. Resolveu arriscar.  
\- Oi. – Torceu para nenhum de seus colegas aparecesse e o visse conversando com um GPS.

A tela ficou vazia novamente.

_**ATIVAR COMANDO DE VOZ?  
SIM NÃO**_

Pressionou ‘sim’. Queria ver no que aquilo iria dar.

As opções sumiram e, para a surpresa de Rogerinho, uma voz respondeu.

\- _Olá. Sou Sim-one, sua assistente pessoal._ – Ela tinha uma voz aveludada, suave. Era diferente das demais, não parecia um robô. Parecia amigável.

\- Oi, Sim... Simone... – Rogerinho estava com o coração levemente acelerado, um tanto impressionado com o aparelho. Porém, algo dentro de si tentava acalmá-lo. Afinal, era só um... GPS? – Peraí. Assístente pessoal? Você não é GPS, não?

_\- Eu sou GPS, agenda, telefone, rádio. Enfim, sou o que você precisar. Gostaria de um tutorial rápido?_

\- Não! Eu odeio tutorial. – Disse para o aparelho. – Mas... vamos ver se você é boa mesmo. Me diz aí qual é o nome completo do Vin Diesel.

_\- O verdadeiro nome do ator estaduniense Vin Diesel é Mark Sinclair Vincent._

Rogerinho sorriu. Foi um sorriso discreto, porém sincero. Talvez aquele fosse o início de uma bela amizade. Mesmo Simone tendo um pézinho na música.

Garrafas de cerveja depois, o piloto sentia-se sonolento. Resolveu arrastar-se até sua cama e descansar por algumas horas até que seu despertador tocasse novamente.

\- Simone, foi muito legal, mas eu tenho que dormir. – Disse, fechando a porta de seu quarto e deixando o aparelho na sala escura.

_\- Bons sonhos._


End file.
